Xander Summers
Xander Summers (b. October 21, 2043) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the grandson of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2054 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Defence Against the Dark Arts. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Elecmon, and a bearer of the Crest of Light. Xander married Blue James in ?, and together they have a son, Crow. Xander is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' : "There is no greater weapon than compassion." :: –'Xander Summers' Early Years Xander Reed Christopher Summers was born on October 21, 2043 in Macedonia, Greece and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. Xander is the younger brother of Perry, Tristan, Nyle, Jeremy, and the older brother of Jensen, Garrett, Jackson, Hailee and Melody. He is the older paternal half-brother of Dacre and KJ. ? and ELena Howlett were named his godparents. Xander came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2054, Xander received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2054, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Xander is made of white pine wood and has a phoenix feather core; it is ?, and is slightly yielding. Xander was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Xander enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Arithmancy. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man Marriage & Children In 2074, Xander proposed to Blue at their home in Phoenix, to which he accepted, and they were wed in 2076 in Phoenix. The wedding ceremony was attended by Xander's entire family and closest friends, with ? as his groomsmen, and Blue's family and closest friends. The same year the couple got married, Xander and Blue's son, Crow, was born on April 27, 2076. Later Years While their entire family lived parttime at the Xavier Institute in New York City, they also lived in their family home back in Phoenix, Arizona. In time, Xander became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching English. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Xander is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Xander's telekinetic energy signature is rose pink, and whenever he uses his psionic powers a rose pink Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Xander's telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Xander is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Xander has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Combustion: Xander has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when he first acquired the ability, is anger or rage. War Projection: Xander has the ability to develop several different skills, becoming similar to the God of War. *''Enhanced Combat:'' Xander has the power to intuitively have the ability to fight like an advanced wrestler, martial artist, and/or boxer. He is perfectly adept with all kinds of weapons, such as swords, polearms, and ranged weapons, both ancient and modern. Xander can turn even everyday objects into tools of combat. *''Telumkinesis:'' Xander has the power to create weapons out of thin air and the ability to operate and manipulate the electronic, metal or wooden parts of a weapon. Superhuman Senses: Xander has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch: '' Xander's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell: '' Xander's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Hearing:'' Xander's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Xander is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection:'' Xander can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Xander's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Xander's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Xander can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Xander's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Xander synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Xander may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Xander's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Xander is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Xander can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Xander does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Xander dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Odikinesis:'' Xander possesses the wiccan ability to control over feelings and emotions of war (such as hate and rage), and is able to induce them in order to start fights. He normally uses this ability to implant subliminal thoughts in people, making them violent and angry. He can only use his ability on targets who are already open to violence. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Xander possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Xander possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Xander has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Xander Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Xander is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Xander has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Jesse) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Xander has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Xander holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X , Xander is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Xander is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Xander is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Xander is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Xander carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Leomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Xander carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of (?) around his neck. This allows his Leomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Due to his powers, Xander has the ability to summon any weapon, but he most often uses bladed weapons. However he has on occasion used guns as well. Redwood: The Redwood's handle is black with a bronze spike in its pommel and a yellow arrowhead-shaped symbol on its tip. The counterweight is black with a thin red border and silver edges. The blade is black with red edges and is comprised of several large, oblong spikes. The Redwood's ground combo starts with a quick, one-handed thrust that resembles a guard or block-like motion, followed by a one-handed upward diagonal slash. The same movements are performed a second time before the combo ends with a powerful, two-handed downward slam. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Xander purchased an 11" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2043. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fire Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2043 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Cheyarafim Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:House of Phoenix Category:Libra (sign) Category:Healing Blood Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Crest of Determination Bearers Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:English Category:Married Characters Category:Grimm family